


Bingo Was His Name-o

by ishie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, omg this is the softest thing i've ever written?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23397754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishie/pseuds/ishie
Summary: Just another Bingo Night at the Coruscant Senior Center, or so Rey thinks.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Reylo Moodboard Inspiration





	Bingo Was His Name-o

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JGoose13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/gifts).



> Inspired by the super cute moodboard by JGoose13 from the Writing Den's Reylo Moodboard Event!

  


“G-49!”

From his seat in the corner of the senior center’s activities room, Obi-Wan gave a little cheer and stamped his card. _One_ of his cards.

Rey covered the mic with one hand and leaned toward Ben, who was already spinning the cage for the next numbered ball. 

“I thought they were only doing single cards this week.”

Ben shrugged. “Guess they decided it wasn’t worth the fight.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “That was the reason for single cards in the first place.”

“Let’s go!” Ahsoka shouted from the other corner of the room. “We don’t have all day!”

Anakin chortled from the other side of the table, until Padmé elbowed him in the ribs. 

Taking the new ball from Ben, Rey marked it on her tracking sheet, then called, “B-9!” 

“I sure hope so,” said one of the Hutts in the first row. They clinked juice glasses with their neighbor.

The next several draws went the same. Little jokes flew around the room between the regulars; Obi-Wan and Ahsoka heckled whoever fell into their sights. Padmé kept industriously marking her cards, as well as Anakin’s when he laughed so hard he forgot to listen. 

Rey covered the mic again. “Strange it’s taking so long today,” she said to Ben. “You shuffled the cards when you handed them out?”

He shot her a quick look, somewhere between irritated and fond. “I shuffled.” His cheeks were pink. The room was quite warm on bingo days, and still smelled like whatever had been served for lunch. Cabbage rolls, maybe. Or something with kimchi.

Rey popped up out of her seat to brush a kiss across that pink cheek. Waving down the chorus of catcalls that ensued, she plucked the new ball out of the cage and dropped back down into her seat. Marking the sheet, she called, “N-36!”

Obi-Wan cheered again, stamping at several cards in front of him.

“Anyone have a bingo yet?” Rey called. Han, still dressed in his leather jacket, was leaning over Anakin’s table and unloading a grocery bag full of snacks and bottled drinks. When she caught his eye with a shrug, he shook his head. 

“This is weird,” she muttered, double-checking her master sheet. They’d already pulled almost half the cage. Normally by now they’d have at least two bingos, if not more.

“I’ve got a good feeling about this one,” Ben said as he cranked the cage to a stop. He stepped up behind her, leaning over to run his finger along the sheet and nuzzling against her hair as he did. “Feels like a winner.”

Even without the microphone, his voice boomed through the room. “I-2!”

Rey laughed. “Ben! That’s not a number!”

“Bingo!” cried Obi-Wan.

And Ahsoka.

And ... Anakin and Padmé?

“What—”

“You should come check these cards, kid.” Han was lounging against the door behind Obi-Wan with his phone held loosely to his ear. Leia had joined the fun at some point, having traded her good office clothes for a comfortable jumpsuit. She stood with her arm around Han’s waist and her head resting on his chest. Her own phone was in its usual place, held in front of her face. 

Rey looked up at Ben as he pulled her out of her seat. “What’s going on?”

He shrugged, but his grin matched Obi-Wan’s in size if not delight. 

All of the regulars who could were standing as the couple wove their way through the tables. All of them were grinning fit to beat the band. Even old Max Rebo, who more often than not thought he still _was_ the band.

“What are you all up to?” she said, suspicious at last. There hadn’t even been one fight between Anakin and the Hutts to break up, even though the Hutts had steadily consumed most of the pudding cups before the Skywalkers arrived.

“Who, us?” their expressions all said in return. Even Han tried to plaster an innocent expression on his face.

There were ten or more cards spread across the table between Obi-Wan and Anakin, all turned to face Rey. She scanned them quickly, noticing only that the bright blue and red dots didn’t make a single bingo.

“Now, come on,” she started to scold, before the pattern began to make sense. Letters?

W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-

“Ben?” Feeling faint, she clutched at him, but he was sinking to the floor beside her, one hand still holding hers.

“Rey,” he answered, his solemn tone at odds with the blinding grin creasing his face.

“You didn’t say I-2, did you?”

“I did not.”

“It was _I do_ , wasn’t it?”

“It was.”

Someone made an impatient noise somewhere near them, but they were quickly hushed by several others. She recognized Han’s laugh, maybe, or it could have been Obi-Wan’s. It could have been anyone's. 

Rey laughed, too, her free hand covering her mouth as if to keep it from falling open again.

“Okay, then,” she told Ben, whose smile never faltered, even when he dipped his head to press a kiss to her ring finger. “Me too.”


End file.
